Velocius et Fortius
by horob575
Summary: They live longer than the Asari, are more militaristic than the Turians, as smart as the Salarians, and almost naturally strong as the Krogan. Has the Council met their match, or will Humanity prove too much for them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I corrected some errors with this and went into a little more detail in places. If there is anything that I missed that doesn't quite make sense let me know.

If you're wondering where I got the idea for this well… I was simply tired of how the other races in Mass effect were so superior to Humans. So figured I'd come up with a different humanity that could blow them away physically at least. I did however try to balance out the technology of both the Council and Humanity with the humans coming up short in some areas. I used a lot of elements of their culture from Stars Wars, the ancient Mandolorians in particular. Keep in mind the Humanity's religion is similar to the Mandolorians before they simply started worshipping war itself and not as deity. I'm not sure if this can be classified as a crossover or not. I hope you enjoy.

P.S. I tried to give each clan something special that made them kind of differ to others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect. But this version of Humanity, yeah, that's totally mine.

**…**

During the Ice Age animals such as Giant sloths, Mammoths, Saber cats, and Dire Wolves never died off. Humanity had to adapt to a hostile world, becoming stronger and faster to compensate for the large predators on Earth. Therefore a warrior culture was born. Many of the Earth's Humans of current times still live in clans centralized on their perspective continents. The primary clans being: Russia Clan, China Clan, America Clan, Africa Clan, India Clan, and Europa Clan.

Russia Clan's territory takes ups most of the northern part of the Asian and European continents. Russia Clan has the most territory by far, but most of it is Siberia. Smalls parts of Siberia hold the Elders' Sanctuaries, where the older members of all clans go to live out the rest of their days in quiet contemplation working hard to survive the harsh climate. Russia Clan is highly respected for this.

China Clan has the largest population, which makes it a large target, particularly Russia Clan and India Clan. China Clan produces the most Whinchu weed, which is used in ceremonial rituals in all clans

America Clan is comprised of the North and South American Continents. America Clan is known for making the best weapons such as rifles and pistols used in wars throughout the ages. The America is also known for having the largest hunting preserves where youth from all clans test their prowess against the beasts that made humanity strong.

Africa Clan is spread throughout the entire continent of Africa pushing into Asia some ways as well. Africa Clan is one of the more unstable clans with more infighting and shifting alliances among their sub-clans. This is not to be as sign of weakness, if attacked by another major clan. All sub-clans will drop whatever arguments and face the invaders as one. Africa Clan produces more diamonds than anywhere else. These diamonds are used in the ceremonial weapons that every human carries.

India Clan is the only other clan that rivals China Clan in population. India Clan has always had major disputes over the growth of Whinchu weed. The secret of which is jealous guarded by China Clan. India Clan is known for the Gauntlet. The Gauntlet is series of trails that any Human can go thought to test their endurance. Passing the Gauntlet is considered a great sign of respect to any Youth that completes it.

Europa Clan was once a group of smaller clans that fought among themselves as well as being attacked from all sides by the larger clans. This eventually led to a unification of the minor clans on the continent. Europa clan is also the largest buyer of Whinchu weed and is known as the spiritual capital of the world. A great temple dedicated to the Great Mother is located in the France sub-clan's heartlands. Pilgrims from all clans and ages travel there once every twenty years to pay their respects.

Whinchu Weed is a drug that puts humans in a trance-like state in which they believe that they can hear the voice of the Great Mother. The weed is often smoked or ground into a paste. Whinchu weed effects can be seen as odd. If taken too much it leaves the user in a semi-trance-like state for the rest of his or her life. The only Humans who practice this, however, are priests.

The Great Mother is the primary deity for all of Earth's Clans. She is considered the War Goddess by some. Her teachings as stated by the prophet indicate she does not tolerate peace as it leads to complacency. And complacency is her bothers domain. The Sloth God or Sloth is the God of Complacency. The prophet claims that should a human stop fighting or working hard, the Sloth god will steal their soul and drag it slowly down into the abyss. Being called a sloth is a great insult. The prophet is an unknown figure that appeared during the Three Thousand Year War. It was after the war ended that the Prophet traveled to unknown lands peaching that war was the only way for a society to develop and not fall into the Sloth God's clutches. The prophet never revealed his or her face and said that he or she should never be worshipped or revered. All clans follow this religion.

Taking the words to heart the clans plugged into constant war. In Present Day however, after the discovery of the Mass Relays, and Protean ruins on Mars, war games are arranged in order to prevent the unnecessary deaths of the youths should Humanity be attacked by an unknown race.

**…**

First Contact

Captian Devron Carcius of the Turian Navy looked out at the empty void of space. His cruiser was flanked by several frigates. His fleet was to patrol the edges of council space and search for any signs of slaver and merc activity. "We are hitting the relay know, sir" a young ensign called out from her station. He nodded as he felt the gravity falter slightly as the energy built up in the relay propelling them to their destination.

Everything seemd normal until his flight officer called out, "Sir, we have unknown contacts, three unknown ships are hovering around the dormant mass relay. They appear to be alien in origin. It appears as though they are going to activate it. Orders sir."

"Prepare to fire."

Devron could not let these aliens activate the relay, they could open the way for something worse than the rachni as distated by Council law, "Sir," the young ensign asked in her station, "Would it not be wiser to hail them first. They may have mey have no knowledge of Council laws."

"Ensign, are you questioning my orders," she shrunk back at his words.

"No sir," she said quietly.

"Good, now fire," the cruiser and the ships flanking his opened fire. The shots sailed through open space before impacting on the shields of the alien ships. He surprised at how well they held. Two of the ships returned, covering the retreat for the smaller one which retreated to the relay. Enemy fire was focused on his ship. Despite the dampeners the ship was jostled a bit. "Fire again," his fleet fired once more, one of the enemy ships shield gave out and many rounds punched though disabling the ship. The last reaming ship, its barriers flicking did not fire but started sailing at an alarming rate toward the fleet on an intercept course.

"They are going to ram us on a suicide run," the fight officer called out.

"All ships fire on the approaching vessel." The fleet opened on the ship. As the volley of shots streaked toward the ship it did something out if the ordinary. It opened several hatches in order using the decompression to avoid the incoming fire. Devron noticed watched as the ship continued to speed to toward the fleet. One of the frigates moved to intercept in order to spare his. The two ships collided in a massive explosion.

He bowed his head a murmured a prayer to the Spirits. "What is the status of the enemy ship?"

"Sir, it appeared to be dead sir, no power can be detected."

"Send in salvage team to procure any data on these new aliens,"

"Aye, sir, a salvage team is already ready to disembark." The captian's mandibles formed a turian smile. _Good ol' Turian disipline at its finest._ He watched as the small drop ship approached the alien vessel.

The view on screen shifted to a turian soldier's helmet cam. Devron watched the team boarded. Artificial gravity was out, so the team had to use their grav boots. He saw dead figures floating about, the aliens he thought. "Tell the Lieutenant to pan around and focus on the aliens, I want to see what they're up against. The lieutenant did as ordered and Devron was shocked by the view. The aliens were humanoid with hair growing out of the tops of their heads. What shocked him however, was their size standing at an average height of about seven and a half feet, they were imposing. Just as he was about to order the Lieutenant to continue, the alien ship flashed and exploded in a ball of fire.

"Sir, it appears the ship's crew wasn't entirely dead as they appeared."

"I see that, Flight Lieutenant. Get me linked to the Hierarchy. We must attack these aliens before they can retaliate."

**…**

5 days later

Councilor Ulianus sat in his office going over reports to the ongoing war between the this new race, these humans, and the Hierarchy. He sighed, the reports were mixed, and this new race was actually holding its own. Five Turian fleets each with a dreadnought were sent to combat these aliens. What the Turians had gathered was these new aliens warlike would strike with ferocity that only the krogan could match. While their ships seemed less advanced, the aliens made up for it by superior tactics. They did have particular habits though. After every battle, they would send salvage teams to gather wreckages of Turian ships as well as their own. The Heirarchy took this as a good sign that they were staining the enemy's resources.

Ulianus wasn't so sure, but before he could read anymore the Asari councilor, Tevos stormed into the room, flanked by Morvan the Salarian councilor. "Care to explain to us what is going on?"

The war between this unknown race was supposed to be a secret but apparently the turian fleet movements must have caught the other Council races attention. Even if they did know he could not let any information slip, "Explain what?"

Tevos' faces contorted in anger, "Really the Salarians have told me an interesting story. They say you have been fighting an unknown race without our knowledge."

Ulianus glanced at the both of them and sighed, "Since this information is out in the open. Yes the Salarians are correct. This is strictly a Hierarchy matter."

Morvan spoke up, "Not anymore, the STG reports that the aliens seem to be winning. If that is the case, should we not be worried."

Ulianus was furious, they practically insulted the Hierarchy, the aliens were not winning, "That is untrue, reports say that the Aliens have been rushing to salvage destroyed ships, Turian and Human."

Morvan shook his head, "I do not believe that is the case. The STG managed to obtain information regarding the size of their fleets, it is estimated that the Aliens have many more warships including at least twelve more dreadnoughts than previously thought."

In one last ditch effort to turn this discussion around, "How long have you has this information? Why didn't you send it to us?"

"That would be my peoples' fault actually," Ulianus glared at Tevos. "We wished to negotiate peace with these aliens."

"What you can't be serious," Ulianus was steading growing in anger.

"Yes, the Council has told the Hierarchy to stand down." Tevos crossed her arms. "A delegation of all Council races has agreed to meet them aboard the one of their ships."

"They will use them as hostages. They are about as peaceful as the krogan."

Morvan spoke, "Be that as it may, the Asari wish to stop this little war before it escalates any farther."

Ulianus grumbled, "Fine so be it the Hierarchy will stand down for now."

**…**

Solieh fidgeted a bit in her seat, the shuttle they were on was approaching the Human Cruiser. The Asari Diplomat, T'Ranai noticed this, "First time negotiating with a new race?" the Asari smiled.

Solieh nodded nervously, "Yes, I hear they are strong, almost as strong as a krogan."

"They match the salarians for speed as well, and physically they could rip a Krogans head with some effort in their part." Solieh eyes widened at the Turian Diplomat's, Axulus was his name, remark. She shuddered a bit.

"Really? I… I…" Solieh took a deep breath. She wished that her Family didn't send her in order to move up. Then again, perhaps a rival family was trying to take advantage of her inexperience. "Sorry about that." she composed herself. She would not let a rival family get the upper hand. If it meant saving her families status she'd do it with a little bit of composure.

The Shuttle lurched a bit as the docking clamped snapped the shuttle into place. The door of the airlock opened, revealing a single Human female standing there. She was about seven feet tall with dark hair. She wore armor, black with gold fringes. In between the armor plates, Solieh saw her muscles flexing with every motion she made. She must be a high ranking officer if the reports are anything to go by, she thought. "This way," the human woman said. "I am Captain Nikita Cruscov of Russia Clan. I will escort you to the meeting room." The young captain exhibited a grace as she moved that could only come from years of training.

Solieh looked at the walls and rooms of the ship. It was rather plain, almost like a Turian vessel. She noted the Turian diplomat was slowing down as he passed each room, taking account of the room's contents. The human seemed to notice this but did not say anything, "So Nikita, is this your vessel? " T'Ranai said trying to make small talk.

"No, it is not. I am only here to be the reprehensive of my clan." She stated dryly.

"Oh, I see. How many representatives are attending? If you are a reprehensive, why are you being sent to greet us. " T'Ranai added.

"Seven, one from each major clan as well as a priest from the Great Temple. To answer the second question, I am the youngest among the representatives, therefore tradition dictates that I be the one to lead you to the meeting." Nikita seemed a bit indifferent to the T'Ranai's questions, but before Solieh could ask her own they came to a room with a large circular table, with each clan reprehensive in attending with only Nikita's chair empty.

They all nodded and Nikita bowed her head. She pointed to each one stating each of their names and clans as she went, "Starting on the left, we have Rear Admiral Pol of China Clan," she pointed at man with black hair and slanted eyes, he nodded and Nikita continued, "Rear Admiral Kohoku of India Clan," a dark skinned man with a greying beard, Rear Admiral Igwe of Africa Clan," a Woman with even darker skin and white hair. They both nodded, "Captain McCauley of Europa Clan," a pale skinned man with red hair. "and Fleet Admiral Hackett, of America clan," an older man with graying hair with deep scars crisscrossing his face. She bowed head even lower for the Fleet admiral. Solieh was surprised at how most the Military leaders were attending this meeting. Solieh noticed another human female who looked around the same age as Nikita sitting cross-legged on the floor staring into space with bleach blonde hair. She wondered why she was not introduced.

Hackett spoke, "We are here at your request for talks of a cease fire."

T'Ranai spoke first, "Yes, but first let us introduce ourselves first. These are Representatives Solieh, and Axulus of the Salarian Union and Turian Hierarchy, respectively. I am Represntative T'Ranai of the Asari Republics."

Hackett nodded, "Let us continue then, you wished to negotiate a cease fire."

"No we wished to negotiate peace and begin your absorption into the Citadel Council." Axulus demanded.

The Humans looked at each other, eventually all looking at the Fleet Admiral, it was clear he held the highest respect among them. T'ranai quickly spoke up try and ease the growing tension at Axulus' last comment, "What he means is that every race we have encountered has joined the Council in order to maintain Galactic unity and peace." Solieh noticed the humans all became uneasy with the exception of Hackett.

"Peace is Complacency," The human female sitting on the ground said. Her words went mostly ignored.

"What our Intelligence indicates," said Kohoku, "is that any race that joins your council is forced to reduce the size of their fleets and military. That is the one thing that we cannot do." His face was grim.

Solieh decided to speak, "Yes it would be hard imagine for a culture like yours it would hard to give up your fleets, but the Turians already fill the role of the Council's primary military force. Therefore each race must contribute in a different to ensure Galactic peace." For a minute, the Admirals had a silent argument between them.

Nikita broke the silence, "As previously stated of Admiral Kohoku, that is something we cannot do. Our military is engrained into every aspect of our life. Every human you see is trained from birth to fight and every human serves in the military until the last stages of their lives."

This cultural update was problematic, if what the young human said was true negotiating to limit the size of their fleet. It would be like the Batarians all over again.

"What, you cannot simply be allowed to have a fleet that rivals the Council's. You will be threat to galactic security," Axulus did not yet seem to grasp this concept yet.

"Only if you make us one," Admiral Pol stated plainly.

Luckily T'Ranai did, "Then let us have some time discuss amongst ourselves the best course of action." She nodded respectfully. The Human returned the nod.

"Nikita guide them to their rooms," Hackett's command was followed quickly as Nikita got up from her chair and stood waiting to take her charges to their rooms. Solieh subtly put a bug under chair before she stood up. Hopefully she'd hear what they were discussing in order to give her edge later in negotiations.

**…**

Tevos was nervous to say the least, it had been days and the humans were proving to be shrewd diplomats as well as hardened warriors. She still hoped that the end would not result in more war. The sad thing is that the Turians would be more than happy to go to war. The natural physical strength that the humans processed, would no doubt make them a valuable commodity as good slave stock should the turians managed the subdue there humans. She had prevent that from happening. What if the Salarians created another genophage. So many things could go wrong. She paced in her office until her com beeped, "Yes."

"Councilor, the diplomats have reached an agreement with the humans, they are sending an ambassador back with the delegation we sent. She should be arriving shortly." As if on cue, her aid stumbled in.

The young Asari looked nervous. Tevos smiled, seeing the young asari helped her keep her cool. After all, she was at her best in front of an audience. Her new aid would have to get over that if she was to continue working here. Politics could get cutthroat. "Councilor, the Human ambassador has arrived the other councilors will join you in the Council chambers.

That was fast, she thought as she walked to her hover car, the aid got in the driver's seat and fumbled with the ignition. "Sorry," she said.

Tevos chuckled, "Just slow down and take a breath. It is not every day you meet a new race."

The aid seemed to calm down a little, but the apprehension as still there. "Is it true that their like the krogan, warlike and aggressive? Not to mention, their technology is less advanced, but they still held off the Turians."

"Yes, well they make up for with their superior physical strength and centuries of combat training. Not to worry, the negotiations actually went rather smoothly. There were some bumps, but it sounds like they reached an agreement." Tevos was still a bit worried as well, but her voice hid her fears well. She settled into her seat and went over more reports as the car flew along the presidium.

**…**

Nikita Cruscov was not having a good week. She had been selected as the emissary for the clans as a whole for her admirable negotiating skills. The worst part was standing right next to her. Aela the Priestess, who was very annoying, she didn't speak much, and when she did it would sometimes be nonsense. There were other times were it seemed she was staring through you into your heart and your mind. If Aela made her uneasy, she could only imagine what the aliens would think.

Aela looked at her, "Gone, Gone, Gone. We walk in their footsteps, waiting to die, to be drug with them in the abyss." Her voice was dark and her face blank.

Nikita shivered. It was not often that a priestess spoke like that. Great Mother, she hated Whinchu addicts. She focused her attention on walking up the stairs to where the Council would meet them. The white, round, and carved edges of the architecture were soothing, and the fauna was nice. The Council waited patiently while she looked around the room.

"Do you like it?" the Asari, Tevos, asked.

Nikita shrugged, "It is nice, but we are not here to make small talk. I trust you received the terms of the negotiation."

Tevos nodded, but Ularius spoke first, "They are unacceptable, you cannot have a fleet that matches that of the Hierarchy." Nikita expected this.

"That is not up for debate, as we have elaborated many times. Every ship of human make is designed to serve as a warship. It is a secondary function, but the Alliance feels that it better to be prepared. Also should we reduce the size of our military would be an insult, seeing as every human is trained to fight. Do I have to repeat myself to you Turians or do I have to go back and tell the Clans that the Turians wish to play at war a little longer." Nikita smirked as the Ularius' mandibles began to twitch in anger. Tevos stepped before the Turian could respond.

"That will not be necessary. We do not wish to start a galactic war. While every other race has done the same, there have been exceptions."

"Ah, yes , the Batarians," Nikita did nothing to hide her distain. "The slaving scum that you have allied yourself with. That is the very reason why I was sent. The clans believe, that despite your laws against it, slavery continues and you have done nothing at all to enforce it. If we are to join you, the laws against slavery must be enforced heavily." Nikita stopped and watched the color drained from Tevos face. Their responses would depend on whether or not the Humans would join the Council. She knew and they knew it.

Morvan spoke next, "You come here and deliver an ultimatum to us, the Council, and expect us to listen to you, a new race that has only recently discovered space travel."

Nikita sighed, "Well I should have suspected this. If that is your answer the clans have asked a Non-Aggression pact is formed. The Turians will have time to cover their losses, and the Alliance of Clans will be able to eliminate the practice of galactic slavery by any means necessary. Consider your answer carefully, while we will maintain good relations with the Council. If the Council decides to support the Batarians, therefore support slavery, the Council will be subject to the same fate."

"You dare threaten us?" Ularius growled.

"Yes," Nikita stated plainly. "Should I take that outburst as a no?"

"No," Tevos pleaded, "We can still work this out. As long as you do not attack the Batarians, we will allow you're absorption into the Council without the demilitarization of your people."

Nikita paused for a moment. She looked at Aela. Aela looked the Council, "The Great Mother wishes us to war, do you wish to war? The great game is the flow of change and new ideas."

Nikita wanted to face palm herself then and there, but she simply looked back to the Council who waited patiently for her answer, "If you are willing to meet our requests, then I will be able to tell the clans your response with some ease." She saw them still looking at Aela, "As for her outburst, she means the war games we hold every hundred years to keep the Adult and Elders skills sharp and while letting the Youths have their chance to show off their skill. We will need to discuss in further detail, but I do believe we can come to an agreement."

"That will work," Tevos said with an uncertain smile. Nikita felt an inner sense of pride. She knew if pressed the Asari would do everything to keep the Turians and Salarians from waging war.

Morvan spoke, "If you would like ambassador, we would like to adjorn and farther discuss this later." Nikita bowed and exited, stopping only to grab Aela's arm and lead her out of the room. _That went well, at least Aela decided not to talk as much as she did on the shuttle._

**…**

After Nikita's departure, Tevos let out a breath and turned angrily to Ularius, "You fool, what gave you the idea that threatening them would have an effect on them."

"I had to establish the Council's dominance. They would not respect us otherwise. They are like the Krogan, they only respect strength." Ularius replied.

"Which you messed up by treating them like children. How much do you actually know about them? Do you know that Nikita is just over 500 years old, that is a fifth of their lifespan." Ularius' jaw dropped," All they saw was you acting as a child throwing a tantrum because you were losing. They have been nothing, but civil the entire time, even despite your constant outbursts." She took a moment to calm down, "Come, let's prepare the response the humans. Their requests are quite reasonable anyway. A few more anti-slavery laws and that should be enough to appease them." Ularius huffed, but followed Morvan and Tevos of the chambers nonetheless.

**…**

What do you guys think? Criticism is always welcome, good and bad. I'll explain more next chapter and there will be some actual fighting. I just wanted to get first contact out of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews. After seeing the response to this, I think that I might as well continue with it. I do have other stories that I must write, but I will make more time for this one. This story has received a lot of attention after all. Sorry about skipping 25 years, but I am going to add in a few OC story arcs in the main story. Don't forget to review.

One Month after First Contact

Nikita wanted to bang her head against her desk. She was demoted in a sense. Normally, that wouldn't be an issue, but the man replacing her, Donnel Uldina, was a very vocal person. She had made headway with the council in the last month, and they were even beginning to respect her. The clans believed that she couldn't handle it. However, as big a pile of Mammothshit it was, that still was all it was. Even humanity had its political maneuvering. Whatever clan Uldina was from, thankfully not her own clan, they were obviously trying to get more leverage among the clans. Nikita was now his backup should he be away. She pretty much turned into a glorified receptionist. She missed her old ship badly. She hoped that her XO was not being too hard on it. She was so busy typing at her terminal, that she did not notice that Councilor Tevos standing there.

Tevos cleared her throat, Nikita looked up, and "I am here to meet with the ambassador."

Nikita sighed, "Sorry, he isn't available right now, something about a Clan feud. I was not given details." The Councilor seemed relieved. She let out a breath.

"Thank the Goddess," Nikita chuckled. "Anyway I came here to inquire about certain aspects of your culture and history."

"Alright, what do wish to know," Nikita clasped her hands together.

"Well your government, it seems rather simple." Tevos asked.

"We are a militaristic and therefore like the Turian's we have a civilian government that works similar to the military. Ranks and easy chains of commands to follow should something happen to the Supreme Protector. As for the military no clan is allowed to have their own ships, and each ship has a mix and match crew from each of the major clans. This also applies to the other branches of the military." Tevos seemed pleased enough with the answer.

"I also want to know about the hunting reserves on the North and South American Continents. I think it's admiral that you try and preserve your native species. But, why the hunts aren't you worried that some of your youths will go overboard?"

"Not really, each reserve is carefully monitored. The animals do tend to over populate a bit, which is the reason for the hunts. Is there anything else, or perhaps something more specific?"

"Yes, could you send me more information on the species there?" Nikita was perplexed by the info, but saw no reason to deny the information. She sent the information via omni-tool. The Councilor's eyes widened at the descriptions of saber tooth tigers, short snout grizzly bears and giant sloths. "I can see why your kind is built so strongly, how did your kind even survive these creatures."

Nikita tapped the side of her head, "We had to get crafty. Luckily we kept from hunting the creatures to extinction after we discovered how to farm. That was the main reason the reserves were set up."

Tevos seemed to digest this information well, "Thank you. I still would like to know something more recent. Particularly the Three Thousand Year War. It sounds interesting. Your people even restarted your year count over after it stopped, why is my biggest question?"

Nikita nodded, "I know a bit, and only what my Grandfather told me before he passed when I was barely even hundred. Have you ever wondered why the Clans are so against slavery?" Tevos nodded, "Well, we used to be a lot like the Batarians in that regard, The Old Clans, specifically the Roman Clan, Aztec Clan, Mayan Clan, Ming Clan, Persian Clan and the Gaul Clans all practiced it."

"Gee, is that all?" Tevos raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I only named a few. What I meant to say that if it weren't for the religion we now practice we'd still be fighting. If you want to know about our religion I suggest _not_ asking a priest. You've met one so you know what I mean." Nikita smiled as she waited for the Councilor to respond.

"I see, are they all so out there," Tevos gestured twirling her fingers.

Nikita chuckled, "When they join their order they have to take Whinchu weed. Whinchu puts humans in a trance-like state. The priests use it divine the Great Mothers will. Over time the more they take it starts to warp their minds, and then they end up like Aela. Speaking of which, where did she wonder off now?" Nikita looked around her office. She heard a clash of steel from the Ambassador's training room. "Ah, she is training."

"Does whinchu weed have long term effects?"

"Yes, if an addict stops taking it, they never completely come back in their heads. Say if Aela were to stop taking it, she'd be less you know," she mimicked Tevos' previous gesture, "but a little more coherent."

"If this plant does that, why do allow your people to take it?"

"Tradition. By being the sole religion on our planet with the exception of a few polytheistic Old Clan cults here and there. That gives them a lot of sway with the clans. So whatever they practice in the order is overlooked."

Tevos looked in the direction of the training room, and looked back at Nikita, "You know that a few more anti-slavery laws will not change anything the Batarians do. As long as both your races are part of the Council then you cannot interfere." Tevos' voice was calm.

Nikita smirked, "I know." Tevos looked a little nervous at her response.

"Thank you Nikita for the helpful info on your people." Nikita bowed her and waved, "I can transfer more files on our culture if you wish."

"That won't be necessary, but if I have any more questions I will contact you." Tevos bowed her head and exited the room. Nikita looked back at her terminal only to see that Uldina messaged her three times since the conversation with Tevos. Nikita rubbed her neck where the tri-tipped black star was located. There were times when she considered removing it, but that would mean that she was fearful of her past.

**…**

Tevos exited her car and walked into her office only to find Morvan and Ularius waiting for her. She internally sighed, "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to ask you about your talk with Uldina." Morvan asked.

"He wasn't available, his aid was there however. Why?" Tevos brushed the question off.

Ularius spoke, "What were you doing there?"

Tevos sighed at Ularius' bluntness, "I went there to ask questions about their culture, Uldina wasn't there, so I asked Nikita."

"That's it, you make a special trip just to ask about their culture," Morvan asked suspiciously.

"No, I wanted to see what they planned to do about the Batarians. I didn't get a strait forward answer, but from what I learned," she sent the data Nikita gave her on the Three Thousand Year War, "Is that they will keep their word and not attack the Hegemony directly after they joined the Council."

"We already knew that, but the Batarians caught wind of this new race and the laws we are going to pass. They are furious." Morvan said.

Tevos raised an eyebrow, "What does it matter?"

"They are threatening to leave." Morvan continued, "They say that we are oppressing their culture."

Realization dawned on Tevos, "That's what they want."

"Who?" Ularius asked.

"The Humans, they want the Batarians to cut tries and be on their own." The other two councilors caught the meaning straight off.

"They are more cunning than we thought." Morvan rubbed his chin. "They have agreed to join the council, though. Perhaps in a few years…"

Tevos cut him off, "No you don't get it, and the laws went public. If we refuse to let the humans in and go back on our word, we'll look as if we are supporting the slave trade by supporting the Batarians. The general public will take their side."

"They played us," Ularius growled.

Morvan looked out Tevos' window, "It appears that we have no option then, we must accept the humans or risk rebellion."

Tevos sat down and stared at the wall, "It appears so," she whispered.

**…**

Omega: One year after first contact

Aria T'loak stood outside of Afterlife, her nightclub that she ruled Omega from. It was relatively clean compared to the rest of the old mining station. Omega was always the place where the Galaxies' lawless would come to hide or do business. Right now she was watching the newest mercenary gang offload out of the space port. She had heard stories about the Dark Stars. This new group gave her pause more so than the others, they were notoriously anti-alien. They were vicious killers from what her intel said, _what merc gang wasn't_. Unlike the other human mercenary gang, the Blue Suns, she heard that they only recruited other humans hence the anti-alien rep.

As the Dark Stars walked by the front of afterlife, she saw their leader, Natasha Chekov of the Russia Clan. The woman's blonde hair was cut short only going to her shoulders and her face was marred with a single diagonal scar. She also had the Dark Sun logo tattooed on the right side of her neck, a tri-tipped black star, the Dark Star logo. Word was, that the three points each represented a founder and Natasha managed to get the better of the other two. Who they were was still a mystery, and if they were still alive then maybe they would be a great ally of convenience.

Aria watched as they walked right past the bar, boldly announcing their presence to Omega's Queen in their violet and black coloring. Natasha smirked as she met Aria's gaze. Aria knew then that this woman was a major threat. She would know, she herself had the same ambitious look when she first arrived on Omega. Luckily the other gangs were preparing to kick these upstarts from the station before they could set up shop. Being openly anti-alien was not good for your health on Omega. Aria hoped for that, but seeing Natasha's gaze, she knew it was going to be a hard fight. If the Dark Stars did get a foothold, then the station might actually get a little more interesting.

**…**

Elysium: 25 Years after first contact.

Jane looked out across the small colony city that she decided to take her shore leave on. It was a nice city, not crowded or nosy as the growing metropolises on Earth where she grew up. Thinking of her adolescence, she brought her hand to the tattoo on her neck. She noticed how some people looked at her when they saw it. It didn't matter, but she wished they would look lower and see the N7 logo and her Alliance symbol on her shirt instead. She brushed back a strand of dark red hair her face and took a drink of her water. Achohol was looked

It did not matter, she was here to unwind and clear her head. The memory of her squad on Akuze was still fresh. She watched them die. She watched as they got drug underground, burnt by acid, and eaten whole. A terrible fate, but she alone managed to survive it and bring down one of the beasts in the process. She learned later that the giant worms were called Thresher Maws. One was extremely dangerous, several was a nightmare.

She took another drink of her water, and stared at the sky. She didn't want to be here, she simply wanted to go fight, take her mind of things. Perhaps she'd visit the arena later. She saw a glint in the sky for a brief second, followed by another. Three seconds later the Military Base a few blocks away went up in flames and the colony alarm system started blaring. Shepard immediately ran from the balcony into her hotel room. She approached her armor stand and quickly started fastening on the armor plates, negating the use of the under suit. She quickly grabbed her assault rifle and shotgun and dashed out of the hotel room and went down the emergency stairs.

When she exited the building she saw the militia fighting of the slavers in the streets. She tapped her com, "This is Lieutenant Commander Shepard to any ranking officers. I am her to provide assistance."

"Commander, this is Master Sergeant Decker. All the ranking personal were taken out when the base was hit, you are the ranking officer."

"Copy, have all units converge on their flanks to give the civilians time to bunker down. I'll hit the forward ranks until you can set up." Shepard looked ahead to see the slavers rolling down the main streets. Her biotics flared and she charged into the first mass of troops catching them off guard. She slashed and hacked away with her twin katanas, occasionally pulling out her shotgun to shoot a slaver troop out of her reach. As she continued time seemed to slow as her battle senses kicked in. She kicked one batarian into the krogan who shoved him out of the way and charged in a bloodrage. Jane sheathed her swords and met the krogan but at the last second kicked out his legs. When he fell she quickly got up and curb stomped his head before he could react until his brains under his headplate could be seen. She looked up at the nearest group of slavers who started running at the sight of how easily the krogan battlemaster was killed, and she charged again easy cutting them down. Her amp was starting to heat from the constant charging. She pulled her assault rifle and took cover as a batarian popped out and took a pot shot at her. She quick stood and started firing short burst at each of them, taking down several of them. Feeling her amp start to cool she drew her shotgun and she charged what was left of the group and dispatched them with her shotgun. Heard the report of a sniper rifle and sidestepped as the shot went past her. She ducked into cover. She pinged Sergeant Decker. "Sergeant, Are your troops in position?"

"Yes ma'am, I am sending in some support your way and we've started the assault on the staging grounds."

"Negative, they may draw too much attention." She chanced a look in the direction of the snipers bullet and saw the gun scope in the light. She ducked as he fired again. She jumped out and fired her assault rifle at the snipers position. She ran as the sniper scrambled out the way only to slip and fall off the build he was perched on. He fell some way before hitting the ground hard. Jane did not take any chances and charged to his position and buried one of her swords in his chest. She let out a battle cry and looked for more slavers to put down.

**…**

Staysor Bgout was running as fast he could in the opposite direction. Several of his fellow slavers laughed at his cowardice as he rushed past them only to be cut off by the crazy biotic human woman cutting swath through the front ranks. He didn't care if he was shot in the back by his fellows, his only worry was to reach the staging grounds where they set a forward base and capture pen. He quickly found that he was being followed by more deserters. He ran faster. The camp was coming in sight. He ran past the officers quickly made right toward a shuttle. As he turned around his four eyes widened in shock, the men following him where cut down what looked like militia made their presence known and opened fire on the camp. He slumped against the wall of the shuttle. Many more slavers hopped on the shuttle and it took off. He sat down and watched the view screen as the camp was decimated.

**…**

Captain Hu'ieh of the STG watched as the lone human woman, started fighting off the slavers from the recenly abandoned apartment building he and his partner set up shop in. She seemed to have a sort of sixth sense about her as dodged and weaved through the slavers. His partner, some scientist he was supposed to escort and keep safe spoke, "An amazing level of control, she moves as if she is one of their elders, yet she is barely five hundred. Also she is biotic, perhaps should take notes. Human biotics are rare, but vastly powerful," Hu'ieh chuckled at the comment. The scientist had a strange habit of talking to himself.

"Just five hundred you say," he continued to look through the scope pf his sniper rifle.

"Yes from the information gathered, only elders can do that. They call it, battlesense. Wait now I understand why," the scientist squinted through his omni-binoculars harder, "The logo on her chest plate, an N7, hmm. That explains much." The scientist jabbered quickly and more quietly to himself. An N7, just what Hu'ieh needed to hear? He didn't mind the chance to see the best Special Forces the humans had at work, though. He saw some of the slaver pull out a rocket launcher. They aimed and fired at the lone warrior, she dodged ran toward them before they could reload. She pulled out an assault rifle and jumped over there makeshift cover firing as she did. It looked as if the slavers were regrouping at their staging area. They seemed to gather enough courage to try and kill her. That's when gunfire started raining down on their flanks. Hu'ieh watched as the civilian militia started gunning down the slavers, quite effectively too. He was impressed not even the turians could form a counterattack so swiftly.

The scientist's omni-tool pinged, "The human fleet has arrived much faster than anticipated. The slavers are retreating in mass," the scientist was right. The single human woman that held them off was now pressing further toward them, a blue biotic aura surrounding her. She picked off stragglers unlucky enough to be in range of her assault rifle. A moment later as the last of the slavers jumped on to the shuttles, several RPGs hit the shuttles with only a few managing to get away.

"They are letting some escape, probably to spread word of the harsh resistance they encountered." The scientist commented, "The human fleet is taking care of the slavers fleet as we speak. Most the slavers are trying to escape to the relay. The humans are letting them go though, perhaps to follow them to their fleet's staging area." The scientist stood up, "Well they will be looking for survivors, and we'll have to wait twenty hours before calling the shuttle."

Hu'ieh nodded and began packing up in order to move to a more secluded area.

**…**

After seeing the few surviving shuttles take off, Jane slumped to the ground in exhaustion. The fight took a lot out of her despite ultimately kicking the slavers' must have killed at least a thousand by herself. Her biotic amp nearly overloaded from all the fire she took, but all that mattered is that the defense force had time to set up their counterattack. She looked down to check for injuries. She only had a couple bullet wounds that would heal fine.

She forced herself up and walked what looked like a makeshift medical center. The soldiers guarding it saw her approach and saw her N7 tag on her chestplate and rushed to help her before she collapsed again. She heard a voice ask her a question and looked up at the man who was talking. He was wore his helmet and she couldn't see his face, "…mander, this is Master Sergeant Decker, we talked on the com before you rushed off on your little slaver safari, which was very foolish, I might add. Anyway, we've been ordered to get you any medical attention you need and send you up to the fleet in orbit. Captain Anderson's orders." Decker motioned the troops to guide her to the nearest cot.

**...**

Navigator Balak was enraged, the slaver attack on Elysium was said to be stalled by a single human woman no less if the reports were to be believed. The Hegemony couldn't do anything to protect them, it would mean officially supporting them and suffering the Council's wrath. These humans were impetuous to be sure. He felt useless, with every slaver base that was hit and its captures released, the Economy on Karsh'an taking a major hit. All he could do was sit on this ship in his chair and twiddle his thumbs. Tensions between the Council weren't helping. He estimated maybe another year even maybe less before the Hegemony cut all ties and when that happens, the humans would see the Hegemony as fair game.

He looked up as the doors of the airlock opened, the ship he was stationed was docked. The Captain walked in with another person, he tried to get a look at the woman's armor, and saw the logo for the SIU. _What is the Special Intervention Unit doing here?_ He noticed the Captain and the SIU woman walk directly toward him. He stood and saluted from his station. The woman began to walk around him, her four eyes looking over his body. He did not move and only stood at attention. The Captain waited patiently while the operative continued to look at him. It made him nervous, did he do something wrong?

The woman simply nodded, "He will do."

The captain looked at her, "He'd better, and I am losing a fine officer after all."

"That is none of my concern," She looked back at Balak, "Navitgator Balak you have been reassigned, get your things and meet me at the airlock in twenty minutes." He nodded and headed straight toward his quarters.

Twenty minutes later they were walking away from his old ship. As the ship left the space port, a few kilometers out, it exploded. Balak's jaw dropped. The SIU woman chuckled, "Welcome to the Special Intervention Unit, soldier, your training begins tomorrow." He watched the wreckage float a while longer before following her. He smirked, perhaps now he's get his chance to pay back the humans in kind, and he was being given the resources to do it.

**…**

Codex: **Human Biotics: **Biotics in humans have been, surprisingly, around prior to discovering the mass relays. A large meteor shower containing massive amount of Element Zero, rained down in Earth's atmosphere. The Element Zero's fallout spread all over the globe after hitting the Jet streams. Despite this, biotics among humans are rare among youths and nonexistent in humans over 600. The Alliance spares no expense however when training their biotics. During the Battle of Shanxi, only one human biotic was present, but left a staggering body count.

**Arenas: **One of the most popular sports in human culture is Arena fighting. Contestants of all ages can participate. Battles are usually fought tournament style, but practice sessions and duels can be held when there is no tournament going on. It is one of the best ways for Youths to learn and Adults and Elders to keep their skills sharp.

A/N: I'll start the main story after this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Alight, here is Chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy. Criticism is welcome and appreciated.

Faster and Stronger Ch.3

Normandy

Nihlus walked on the Normandy. It was a human ship, co-developed by his people and the humans. He walked past the bridge and watched the human crew as they went about their duties. He was impressed to say the least. Humans had a military professionalism that rivaled and perhaps even surpassed all the other Council races combined. That was to be expected, he guessed in a culture based of war and duty. The strangest thing about walking around on a human ship was how small he felt. He had to look up to almost every soldier he passed and the door and halls were much larger.

He saw many young crew members stand at attention. They knew he was a spectre and they were unsure how to address him so they did what any grunt would do. They stood at attention. Some barely even looked hundred. Nihlus stood a ways away from the mess hall. He wanted to observe the off-duty humans. He expected loud shouts and bouts of laughter that off-duty human servicemen and marines usually known for when on shore leave. What he saw was surprising. The off-duty humans were chatting quietly and eating meals. Some had datapads, looking over their next assignments. _And they say Turians have sticks up their asses, _he thought.

He took the elevator down to the cargo and engineering bays of the ship. He noticed the Quartermaster going over inventory for the fifth time since leaving the Citadel. That's when he noticed the candidate. Her red hair was tied in a small ponytail, and she wore regulation fatigues. She was currently showing younger humans some techniques on hand to hand combat. He walked to watch as she pinned some poor human girl to the ground in the blink of an eye. Jane Shepard, the Sole Survivor of Akuze, the Hero of Elysium and to the Batarians, the Butcher of Torfan. She had an impressive record prior to that. As a Specter, he had access to all of it, even the parts the public did not know concerning her very sketchy gang related past.

He had been observing her most of the trip. Her habits were irregular to most humans. She had a solitary attitude, and preferred to get things down herself like on Elysium. That was good, a good spectre needed that kind of attitude. Nihlus saw the potential where many others wouldn't because of her race. Most species were wary of humans, but Nihlus saw a race that could greatly improve the security of Citadel space they only has to prove themselves. She would make a fine spectre.

**…**

Eden Prime

Ashley ran as fast as she could away from the site. The damn synthetics had managed to overwhelm her squad. She was the only one left, Dammit. She stumbled and managed to roll behind a rock as a Geth Juggernaut's missile sailed past and impacted on a nearby tree. She was proud of her squad though, they fought valiantly, but it wasn't enough. She felt a battle rage clawing at the gates of her mind. She tried to hold it back, but her mind slipped and she sheathed her assault rifle and drew her Grandfather's greatsword. Just before she made her first step a blue blur shot past her. She looked around the rock to see a woman in black armor and… wait was that an N7 tag? The woman dodged a rocket and ran at the Juggernaut who fired it. Before it could shoot another she slammed the barrel of her shotgun into the machines flashlight head and fired. Before the synthetic could slump to the ground she drew her pistol in her left hand and fired at a charging Destroyer. Ashley heard more gunshots as a human man glowing with biotics leap off the cliff edge and fired his assault rifle down at another destroyer.

Ashley snapped out her trance, pulled out her own pistol and started to fire on the remaining geth, at least what she thought what looked like to be a Quarian fuck up. When all the geth in the area where down, she approached the N7, "Gunnery Chief Williams of the 212, ma'am. I glad you got here when you did, but I wish it was sooner." She looked in the direction of where her team died.

The N7 nodded, "I understand. I am Commander Shepard and this Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Chief can you tell us what resistance we are facing?"

Ashley nodded, "Yes ma'am, up ahead at the site my squad were ambushed by five Juggernaut class geth and several destroyer classes as well." The commander nodded and began to walk toward the site, "Commander," Shepard looked lack at her, "I need to go with you. I need avenge my squad." Shepard nodded and continued to walk. Kaidan patted her shoulder and followed the commander. Ashley fell into step beside Kaidan. She was going to make these synthetics pay.

**…**

Eden Prime

Shepard was impressed with the Chief. The woman could hold her own. The Geth, despite sending their more advanced troops, were dropping like flies in an electric storm. They walked the trail to see several humans impaled through the chest on spikes. When they walked closer the spike dropped and the humans began to get up, "The colonists, they're alive?" Kaidan said with a shocked voice.

Something was off with how they moved. Shepard noticed that they looked more cybernetic and skeletal. When the first one managed to stand, it screamed and charged. Long blades came out of the thing's hands. As well as several spikes along its body. Shepard raised her rifle and began shooting as the husk. a _husk, that feels like a proper name,_ she thought. Kaidan and Ashley followed suit. When one of the husks got close an EMP blast erupted from it, and overheated their weapons. Shepard drew her swords and sliced at the husks careful not to let the creatures do the same. Kaidan drew his waraxe and Ashley, her greatsword. Luckily there was only around four of them, and dealt with quickly. Shepard was concerned though, in large numbers and combined with the EMP, they could overwhelm almost anyone. Shepard bent down to look down at one. The thing disintegrated, before she could look at more thoroughly.

"We must get to the beacon," was all she said as she used her sword to lift herself up.

They began walking up the hill and that's when she heard it, a gunshot, probably from a Carnifex model pistol. What was odd it that it was just a single shot. They ran the rest of the way. She saw a red beam from a sniper rifle point as her chest. She quickly jumped out the way and pulled out her assault rifle. "Williams, I hope that sniper rifle on your back isn't for show?"

"No Ma'am," said Ashley who had already drew her sniper rifle and was lining up the shot on the geth sniper. With that Shepard and Kaiden began laying down suppressing fire in order to single out stranglers for the chief.

After the targets were down she singled both Ashley and Kaidan to move down the hill while she covered them. When they reached the bottom she followed. "Clear ma'am," Kaiden called out. They checked around the area. There were multiple human corpses as well as geth lying around from the previous battle. "They put up a good fight," Kaidan remarked. They walked up the stairs to the shipping yard. That was where they found him, "Commander it's Nihlus." Kaidan called out.

Shepard nodded and examined the corpse. _He took a shot to the back of the head, how?, _she thought. Then they heard a violent cough. It sounded human. Ashley was the first to arrive. The man was lying on his back, a small tirckle of blood running out of his blood. Kaidan quickly started administering medi-gel. The commander knelt down, "We're with the Alliance, are you well?"

"I'm fine, but that turian over there isn't. Some other turian shot him in the back of the head. They knew each other. The dead one called him Saren. My name is Powel, I was wounded trying to fight these damn robots off. I stole some of the grenades from the marine's cash nearby thought they would help. When I was shot and started bleeding out I used some meditation techniques to slow my heart rate. I must 'ave looked dead enough, cause he walked right by me to get on the tram to where they took that stupid beacon." He tried to sit up only to have Kaidan push him back down.

"Stay down and we'll radio for someone to come get you." Shepard commanded. Powel nodded like a good soldier.

"And here I thought being a farmer would be boring," Powel jested.

Kaiden finished, "He'll be fine Commander." Shepard nodded and motioned to continue toward the tram. Around the corner a couple of destroyer's were lying and waiting to the strike. They rushed the squad, shotguns firing. Shepard's barriers dropped and she charged, taking advantage of the time lapse after a charge to dispatch the geth with her own shotgun. When they got to the tram Shepard saw the largest geth she'd seen yet. Instead of the red painted juggernauts they've seen before. A giant white and black painted geth stood at the end flanked by several rocket troopers. They looked directly at her and leveled their weapon.

"GET DOWN," Kaidan and Ashley reacted instantly, jumping behind the nearest cover. They were forced to dodge and find cover from the rockets as they pushed forward. Ashley would fire her sniper and drop at least one. When they were in range the prime fired its rapid machine gun, forcing them behind cover once again until the prime's gun began overheating. Ashley wasted no time popping out of cover and picking off the last rocket trooper. Shepard set her shotgun to Carnage mode and fired on the prime's shields. Kaiden threw a warp peeling off most of its armor. Shepard charged drawing her swords as she was flung to the massive synthetic. She put both her legs out at the last second kicking the prime's head, knocking of several armor plates. She proceded to slash and stab to the machines vital areas until it fell over. She pulled out her pistol and fired several shot rounds into what passed for the geth's head, effectively killing it.

Kaidan ran to the controls and started the tram up. The tram took off toward the spaceport. "That was one hell helluva battle ma'am," Kaidan smiled. Shepard nodded her head and leaned on crate.

Ashley leaned on the rail, "I have to agree with you Lieutenant, but the battle is still far from over. We have to find that turian, Powel mentioned."

Shepard stood up, "Agreed and we need to secure the beacon when we find it. I still don't understand why the geth would want it. I mean," she picked up a geth rocket launcher, "They seem to have their own tech."

"It must be important then if the geth are after it." Kaiden stated. Shepard walked to the front of the tram and stood next to the control panel. Her mind went back to the massive geth dreadnought that took off earlier. Shepard looked up to see the spaceport approaching. Their omni-tools beeped, "Ma'am I am detecting nuclear signatures. Looks like the geth left us one last surprise."

**…**

Citadel – Dr. Michelle's Clinic

Tali was injured, bleeding out, and practically swimming in antibiotics, as she walked in to Dr. Michelle's Clinic in the Wards. She stumbled in and nearly collapsed right there, but she was scooped up instantly by a human woman in a doctor's scrubs. The human woman set her down gently on the bed, and began to close the wound with some Medi-gel. Tali tried to tell her that she needed to fix her suit, but the human told her to lay still and wait until she was finished first.

"But… the… suit…" placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry. I have worked on many Quarians." Michelle's tone was reassuring and Tali felt herself relax as the doctor began closing the wound. Tali drifted to sleep.

Tali shot awake an hour later. The doctor stood not far away, and turned to look at her. The human woman stood six and half feet tall, shorter than average for most humans and red hair tied in a short bun. "You're awake. Good. I managed to patch your suit enough to hold a closed atmosphere once again, but I am no expert on such things. How are you feeling?" Tali was shock, ever sense she arrived on the Citadel, everyone treated her like dirt and would so much as look at her.

"I'm… fine," she rubbed her hands together nervously. "I was shot trying to get information on Saren to C-sec but they turned me away. Saren's goons tracked me not long after." Tali blurted out. She clamped up immediately.

Michelle frowned, "I think I could help you. If the information got you shot, then I would recommend the Shadow Broker."

"Would he really help?" Tali asked.

"I'd never trust him, but he is the only one would know best how to best utilize it and who it needed to go to."

Tali nodded, "Do you know who could me in contact with him?" Michelle nodded.

"Fist, at Chora's Den. I will help you find your way." Michelle offered.

"That's okay, I could find it myself. I don't want to involve you anymore than necessary." Tali said nervously. "How much do I owe you?"

Michelle's face softened which was strange to see as most humans didn't show their emotions much in public. "Nothing, I was happy to help," Tali did not expect that. She thanked the doctor and walked out of the clinic cautiously hoping she would not be shot again, and made her way toward Chora's Den.

**…**

Omega – Just Inside Dark Star Territory

Jerrar was pleased with himself, he and fellow krogan managed to just walk in Dark Star territory and ask for "protection" money from one of the locals. The human female stood outside her apartment looking down at the two blood pack soldiers. She didn't look too scared. It would have made him more nervous had he not had his shotgun pointed at her young child standing next to her.

"So how about some credits and I protect you son here from being shot." The Mother looked at her child and motioned for him to run inside and grab her credit chit. He smiled as he pointed his shotgun toward her while they waited. "I expected you humans to put of more of a fight." The Mother still looked at him, stoic as ever, her pale skin was almost translucent and her just graying hair meaning she was at least sixteen hundred.

That's what unnerved him about humans, they didn't appear to age. Their hair just turned grey until it was completely white. He noticed a Dark Star patrol stop to look at the situation. This worried him a little, but the human female didn't say anything and simply motioned for human man to keep walking.

This made his confidence grow rapidly. This human female was too scared to ask for help. The son returned holding the credit chit. "Give it to my friend here." He motioned with his shotgun to the krogan standing next to him. The child looked at his mother. She nodded and he walked toward the krogan. Jerror didn't see the blade hidden behind the child's back as he handed the chip to his colleague.

Before he knew the child buried the dagger in his friend's neck and pulled it out and proceeded to do this several times. He starred in shock, watching his friend fall to his knees grasping his throat. Jerrar came out of his stupor and fired at the child with his shotgun. The boy quickly ducked behind his firend at the last second. Jarrer waited for the child to jump from either side, except the child leapt from a top his dying blood pack kran. The child slammed into him stabbing him in the joints severing tendons. The child didn't finish the kill and instead looked to his mother.

She smiled, "Good work, taking out two krogan for your first kills. Now don't kill him straight off. Practice. Find where they hurt the most. It's best to do this while he is still alive." With that the child began stabbing him in to find reactions while the mother continued to watch. He swatted at the child who deftly leap out the way, and continued his live autopsy. Jerrar now knew why the Dark Star patrol just kept walking and seemed unconcerned. He looked at the mother.

"Do I at least get a name," the human chuckled evilly.

"You two idiots tried to shake down and threaten my son, me, the Dark Stars' Interrogation Specialist. You already know my name." His eyes widened in shock. With that the child began stabbing him in to find reactions while the mother continued to watch. He swatted at the child who deftly leapt out the way, and continued his live autopsy.

Jerrar now knew why the Dark Star patrol just kept walking and seemed unconcerned. He yowled in pain as the child stabbed in between an armor plate under his knee joint. "Good my son. You found a weak spot. Now exploit it." Jerrar screamed at the child to get off him but the child was persistent. She looked at the dying krogan, "Maybe now the Blood Pack will finally stay out our territory. Maybe they'll see what happens when you cross Sonia Dracula, the daughter of Vladimir Dracula, the scourge of the Ottoman Clan." With that she turned on one foot and went into her apartment only to return a few moments later with a pack. It looked ancient.

She took them out and kneeling down, laid each out with care. "These were your Grandfather's, your namesake. He taught me how to use them as I will show you." She picked out some of the wicked looking tools and handed them to her son.

**…**

Citadel – Human Embassy

Shepard walked into C-sec, flanked by Garrus and Ashley. She was looking for the bounty hunter hired by the Shadow Broker. She had just helped Garrus kill the thugs sent to end Dr. Michelle, which backfired with her killing most of them and keeping the rest of them pinned down until they arrived.

She'd been having headaches sense being dragged and having a Prothean beacon mess with her head. Having to deal with Uldina just made it worse. It was nice to see Nikita again though. Friends from the old days were hard to come by. She still couldn't understand why Uldina was the official ambassador, however, Nikita was far more qualified. It was her who tracked down the lead on the Shadow Broker's agent for Anderson, before they arrived.

She saw that the krogan was standing on the other side of the courtyard being hassled by a young human man in C-sec fatigues. "You've been warned, Wrex, stay away from Fist."

Wrex snorted, "I will find him and I will kill him." He saw Shepard approach out the corner of his eye. He turned to greet her, completely ignoring the young C-sec agent.

"I hear your going after Fist." Shepard said crossing her arms.

Wrex nodded, "Yes the Shadow Broker paid me to kill Fist. We are both warriors Shepard, just a heads up out of respect." That's Shepard liked about krogan, was how similar their culture was to her own.

"I'm tracking him down as well. We'd be more effective if we worked together." Shepard shifted her weight to the side as she waited for a response.

"My people have a saying, "Seek out the enemy of your enemy and you shall find a friend." He held out his hand. She took it and shook.

"My people have a similar saying as well," Wrex nodded.

"Well that's great, but Fist isn't getting deader while we stand here comparing cultures," Shepard chuckled and started walking to the Transit station, Garrus, Ashley, and Wrex in tow.

**…**

** Codex:**

**Human Aging: **Humans do not age. The only signs of aging in humans is their hair color. The older they are, the grayer it gets until it turns completely white mean they've passed into the elder stage of their lives. A human life span is made up of three stages, the Youth stage, the Adult stage, and the Elder stage. The youth stage is roughly around 1-350 years give or take, but 350 is the legal age of adulthood. The beginning of the adult stage ranged from 351-1800 and is the longest stage of their lives. The elder stage is anywhere from 1801- 2400.

** Human Melee Weapons: **Humans employ a variety of close quarter weaponry on the battlefield. Modern Human melee weapons are hardened with Mass effect fields, this allows the weapon to cut threw almost any armor. Most of the Council races frown upon this, stating that using such weapons is archaic. The System Alliance doesn't care, stating that mastering a sword or axe is a good way to teach discipline.

**Human-Alien Relations:** depends on the race. Asari are well-respected, do to their commando's and Justicars. Trade flows and the Asari have been more open than the other races to the humans.

Humans have been getting along better with the Turians, but the Turians still cause friction due to a still wounded pride from the First Contact War. On the Human end, upon learning of how the Turians deployed the Genophage against the Krogan effectively ending the species long term survival. The Allied Clans or Systems Alliance (Council Rename) have been hesitant to improve relations.

Many underworld projects to cure the Genophage are found all the time in Human space. The Humans hand over any data found, reluctantly to the Council. They secretly keep any important information that could help the Krogan.

Salarians are tolerated and aren't spoken to without a reason. The Systems Alliance is very wary of the Salarian Union and does regular population and birthrate checks in order to prevent the Salarians from trying to use the Genophage again or crippling their economy as part of a first strike. Any STG team in human space is destroyed or killed on sight. The Salarians have had very little luck infiltrating Alliance Space. They believe that the Humans don't destroy the ships right away and strip it and reverse engineer any tech on the ships like with the Turian ships during the First Contact War. It is said that the Alliance and the Salarian Union have entered a miniature cold war.

The Volus and Elcor are treated with respect and the Alliance has even tried to appeal on the Volus' behalf for a Council seat for practically setting up and maintaining the galactic economy.

Quarian's hold mixed views among the humans. If the Migrant Fleet passes through Human space and into Batarian space. The Alliance will send an escort to fortify against slaver attacks. Quarians have been treated well and trade regularly with the Alliance.

**Vladimir Dracula: **lived during the Three Thousand Year War, and is known mostly for his psychological warfare against the Ottoman Clan and many others, each one giving his small clan a wide berth during the war. He had many children, but only Sonia his daughter, who was born well after the war ended, survived. She is currently the Interrogation Specialist for the Dark Stars. She carries on his legacy and hopes that her own son, Vladimir Leng, will continue to do so as well. Vladimir was killed sometime after the Three-thousand Year war.

**Human Heroes and Villains of the Three-thousand Year War:**

Sun-tzu

William Wallace (Braveheart)

Ivan the Terrible

Vladimir Dracula

Richard the Loinheart

George Washington

Four Bears

Joan of Arc

Cleopatra

Julius Caesar

Suleiman the Great

King Leonidas

Norman the Conqueror

Cortez

Montezuma

Wild Bill Hickok

Catharine the Great

Bloody Mary

Alexander the Great

Leif Erikson (Shepard's ancestor)

Abraham Lincoln

To name a few

A/N: I know Kai Leng is a bastard, because he is the stereotypical two-dimensional psychotic second in command. I wanted to give him some ties to the Mass Effect universe other than he was recruited into Cerberus because he killed a krogan with a pen knife and Bioware needed a combative antagonist to keep the Illusive man out the open. I might do more with Sonia later, but right now that's up in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, chapter 4 is here. I went over this many times before i posted it. I am currently going over the other chapters in order to comb over for mistakes. I'll find a beta ASAP though. That should deal with any more grammar issues in future chapters. Sorry about the long time in between posts. My job leaves me with only about two hours each night to write. Criticism is always welcome.

Ch.4

Nikita walked into the lounge not far from the embassy. She sat down a bar stool and ordered a shot of ryncol. She took and downed it. She ordered another and another. Five shots later the bar ran out and Nikita was forced to go to Chora's Den in order to at least get buzz. She boarded the taxi. During the ride, she thought about her reunion with Shepard. It was good to see her again, although old wounds slightly reopened. Thinking about Shepard reminded her of Nikolai before he was killed. She quickly banished the thought of her dead lover from her thoughts. The taxi signaled that her destination was reached. She paid the driver and walked into the bar. Fist's death didn't change much. The place was still a shithole. She sat at the bar and motioned for a drink.

A human girl, Jenna, was her name was shook her head, "Sorry ma'am that disgraceful human they call a C-sec officer drank it all up again," Jenna rolled her eyes, "You think that the stuff would be in higher demand, but no, apparently it bruises the Krogan ego that we can drink it like they can."

Nikita chuckled, "You don't say. I take a Serrice Ice Brandy then." Jenna quickly pulled it out the brandy and poured her a glass and set the bottle down next to it. Nikita thanked her, crossed her legs and began taking slips while watching the goings on around the bar. Asari strippers danced gracefully for their perspective customers and a couple of turian soldiers on leave were celebrating something. She noticed that other than Jenna, that she was one of the only humans in the bar today. The only other two were sitting in the corner. Both appeared to be chatting, but the woman with black hair was scanning the room quite a bit. She wore a skin tight jumpsuit. _More like a cat suit_, she thought to herself. She sat a cross from a dark skinned man who wore an armored jumpsuit. Armored humans weren't uncommon, but what really caught Nikita's attention was how they seemed to be looking at some batarian's table. He was discussing something with another batarian. Nikita began to subtly look at both for anything out of the ordinary. The batarian finished whatever he was doing got up from his table. He didn't even spare a passing glance to anyone on his way out. The humans waited a few moments and followed. _So they are watching him,_ Nikita poured more brandy into her glass as they passed trying to look like a simple customer.

As soon they left she mimicked them by waiting a few moments and following. She was grateful that she wasn't wearing that stupid dress at the moment. He civilian pants and t-shirt were much easier to play spy in. She tipped Jenna and made toward the exit. It didn't take long to catch up with the two humans. They had followed their batarian "friend" to a back alley. She saw the batatian notice them and take off into the wards. Nikita scaled an apartment and began tracking them via rooftop. The two humans slit up trying to force the batarian into a corner. Their plan seemed to work but until he noticed what they were doing and pulled a gun to shot at them in order to slow them down. Nikita took the chance to drop down in front of the batarian. She held out her arm to clothesline the batarian. His head impacted on her arm and his lower body continued. He fell to the ground silently, completely knocked out. The other two humans approached both had their sidearms drawn, both glowing with biotics. Their stances clearly indicated some sort of Special Forces. She shrugged.

"Well, I was intrigued to be honest as to why two Special Forces were chasing this batarian here." She nudged him with her boot. She hoped that her Dark Star Tat would at least let them think she was just some dumb gang member, "He was running pretty fast, you plow pokes seemed to be losing him." The man kept his cool, while the woman bristled.

"Just hand him over and we won't have to hurt you." The woman said bluntly. Nikita decided to call the woman out.

"No," the man instantly lashed out with a pull directed at the batartian on the ground. Nikita stepped into it using his pull's antigravity to launch herself at the man by pushing of the concrete. The move caught them both off guard as she slammed into the man. She smirked despite herself. Biotics never expected to have their own powers used against them. Knocking the man back she tackled the woman. The woman was well trained but obviously not used to someone actually getting past her biotics. She pinned the woman to the ground holding her arms behind her back. That's when she felt the barrel of a pistol on the back of her head.

"Don't move," the man said coldly. She lifted her hands up and stood up. The woman got up quickly as Nikita stepped off of her.

"We'll just be taking our prisoner here and we'll be going," the woman said casually like she never been on the ground at all. Nikita smirked. She could tell that woman did not like being bested.

Nikita decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask a question or two, "Who are you?"

The woman leaned to the side on one hip, "The name is Miranda Lawson, this is Jacob Taylor, and you are interfering with Cerberus affairs." Nikita raised an eyebrow. What could Cerberus being doing on the Citadel? _Their spies, of course they're on the Citadel_.

"Why do you want him?"

"He part of a terrorist group trying stage an attack on the Citadel." Nikita gazed shifted to the Batarian. Why would they tell her this? However, if these terrorists were a threat, she couldn't sit by and let these fools muck it up.

"What's our next move?" She felt the gun pull back from her head.

"Well, Miss Cruscov, our next move to find out where and when. I am surprised you wish to help." Nikita mentally sighed, of course a group like Cerberus would know who she was, but if what they said was true then she'd have to help. Batarians were very messy when it came to making a statement. What they were saying could be false, but she'd rather not risk the Citadel's safety on it.

"Well, I figure that the Batarians might be planning something along the lines of: blowing up the embassy. I'd rather not have the chair I spent over five years breaking in be torn to shreds. Not to mention, I am dreadfully bored." A smirk played against Lawson's lips.

"Alight Ms. Cruscov, you're in." Nikita smiled. It was about time she finally got into a good fight. People were probably starting to think that she had been going soft sitting in that fancy chair.

She looked at the Batarian on the ground, "Well, when you interrogate him, I wish to be present."

"Why, so you can make sure we don't go too far?" Lawson sneered.

A feral smile graced Nikita's face, "Actually, to make you far enough. I could call in a favor from a former colleague. She's too far away to be of help, but she could tell us where these guys really hurt physically, I mean." Taylor raised an eyebrow as to who Nikita was referring. Lawson seemed unfazed and perhaps impressed as a dark haired woman popped up on Nikita's omni-tool screen.

"What, I am very busy. My son won't learn how to properly pry off an asari's scalp without me there to guide him." Nikita simply smiled, same old Sonia.

"Well is that anyway to talk to an old friend, Sonia." Nikita noticed Taylor stiffen at the name. Sonia glared at Nikita, who simply smirked.

"You!" Sonia growled.

"Me!" Nikita smiled brightly.

Sonia sighed, "Fine, but only because I owed your dead boyfriend a favor, a favor now owed to you because a Dracul always pays what they owe. Now, what do need?" Nikita's smile widened a little further.

"Well, I was wondering if we could use a safehouse here on the Citadel, and you could send me your notes on Batarian interrogation techniques that you came up with."

"Done, we are even now."

"Thank you Sonia," Nikita said as the other woman cut of the transmission.

**…**

Shepard had just got the Normandy out of the Citadel dock and was planning to go to Therum in search of the Matriarch's daughter. Garrus was calibrating the Mako's gun since they might need it soon. He felt a little sluggish. The artificial gravity was set to Earth standard which was 1.16 times that of Palaven's and the Citadels. That's when he noticed Shepard approaching him. He slid carefully off the Mako trying not brake or sprain anything. Shepard seemed to notice.

She brought up her omni-tool. "Adams, lower the gravity to Citadel standard."

"Aye ma'am," was all that was heard.

"Sorry about that, I don't think the crew was expecting to have any aliens onboard." She turned to look at the Mako's gun, "Something's still seem to go unnoticed." Shepard said to herself while looking at the Mako. "I see your calibrating the gun."

"Just making myself useful and trying to avoid Chief Williams' angry stare." Shepard actually chuckled.

"Yes, she seems to think that you're out to steal our secrets, which is also why I put her in charge of the Armory and Ship Security. The paranoid ones always excel in that area of expertise," Garrus looked in the direction of Engineering.

"She is rather impressive in the field. I can why you recruited her. I don't really understand why you took that Quarian along though? She seems rather young," Garrus inquired trying to change the subject.

"She is the closest thing we have to a geth expert we got and Adams won't shut up about her tech skills." Shepard went to the Mako and opened the hatch, She fished around and eventually pulled out a small bottle of ryncol."There it is, been wondering where I left it." Garrus gave her a curious look. "Sorry, I left it here when I went off duty. Ryncol only gives me a light buzz, being a Biotic and all." Garrus nodded. "Well, it's nice to see your finding your niche here on the Normandy. We're glad to have you."

"I am glad to be here," Garrus said giving a half salute. Shepard returned it and walked off toward the armory leaving Garrus to stand next to already calibrated mako.

"Maybe the landing thrusters could use a little adjustment," he muttered to himself and went back to work.

**…**

Shepard strode into the Armory only to find Williams taking apart her sniper rifle. She looked up to see Shepard standing at the entrance. She stood at attention, "At ease, Chief. What are you up to?" Shepard leaned against the wall.

For some reason Ashley didn't feel like hiding her thoughts, "Trying to forget about the 212, Ma'am. It was hard losing them." Shepard's eyes grew distant as her memory of Akuze and Torfan came back to her.

"I know what that is like. Here." She planted the bottle of Ryncol on the table. "It won't help you forget, but it takes the edge off."

Ashley looked shocked, "You can't have that on an Alliance vessel." Shepard frowned.

"It's my ship, but I can see your concern. I don't drink to forget, I drink to remember. To remember how Private Dixon would get out his cards and play solitaire while on guard duty, or how Corporal Toombs would always try and cozy up to Private Vasquez, and how she'd sock him the jaw every time." Shepard chuckled, "The puches were starting to get a little light toward the end. What I am saying is: I drink to remember to good times not how those times ended." Ashley nodded and looked at the bottle. She made no move toward it, instead picking up her great sword and sat down to begin sharpening it. Shepard's gaze shifted to the sword. "I've seen that sword before, but can't place it."

"It was my Grandfather's, all that's left of him anyway. He died during First Contact." Shepard's eyes widened as she made the connection.

"As in Elder General Williams, the Hero of Shanxi. The man who single handily took out four Turian Platoons and General Desolas Arterius. He caused so many Turian casualties that the Turians had to use an Orbital Strike to kill him." Ashley nodded.

"Yep, that's Grandpa for ya'," Ashley shook her head, "It seems that his shadow still casts a long reach." Shepard could understand that, it was hard to get out of a parent's or grandparent's shadow or great-grandparent's shadow.

"My Mother was at Shanxi as well, she captained a frigate at the time. Meanwhile I was en route. The damn battle was over before I got there." She sounded disappointed.

Ashley shrugged, "Dad was there as well. When Grandpa saw or sensed the strike coming, he threw his sword toward the frontlines where my father was stationed. It landed not far from him. By then the strike had done its work, and now I got to live up to that." Ashley changed the subject, "Wait, you said your mother was at Shanxi, I thought you grew up in a gang." Ashley pointed to the Tri-Star on Shepard's neck.

Shepard smiled, "Let's just say that things happened and I left home. That's I'll say for now. It's a very touchy subject. Give it a few missions. It's quite the story. Maybe we'll share that bottle when the time comes." Ashley nodded and went back to sharpening her blade. Shepard walked out of the room.

"Shepard," Joker's voice called from the loud speaker, "We are six hours away from Therum. Ma'am."

"Alright, thanks Joker let the rest of team know to meet me one hour prior. I'll choose the squad when they arrive."

**…**

After Shepard's talk with Ashley, she took the emergency stairs up to the next deck. The elevator was way too damn slow. It was her ship so she could actually get away with it. Taking the ship from Anderson felt wrong, he got hung out to dry, all because Saren sabotaged his mission years ago. Saren, that giant pile of dragon shit had attacked a colony, for what, other than the vision. She still had yet to determine its message. The vision had to be the key. She walked out of the stairway and into her new Captain's Quarters. She sat down on her training mat and crossed her legs and began to slow her breathing. She opened her mind to the beacon's warning. The flashes came fast and pictures still didn't make sense. She couldn't understand it. The message was all to muddled and unclear. It almost seamed the vision itself was frustrated, trying to warn her. Warn her about what, the Reapers, she already knew that. Someone pounded in the door and she snapped out of her trance. She was panting heavily. She calmed down before she called in the however it was. "Come in," she said.

"Commander," Kaidan walked in and stood straight. "Are you all right?" He said while looking at her still sweaty form on the floor.

"I am fine. What did you want?" She asked.

"Ma'am I wondering who you were going to take on the mission?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't decided yet. Why, are you volunteering?" Kaidan shrugged.

"I guess you could say that." He leaned against the door frame.

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "Why not volunteer with the rest of the squad. Why come to me in private."

"I don't know? I just want to see where your head is at is all." The look on Kaidan's face said it all. He still felt bad about the beacon. She knew why he was so concerned, but why come to her quarters_. _

"Kaidan I am fine, despite having Prothean visions of their final hours imprinted on my mind." She came off a little too agitated. Kaidan frowned.

"I'm sorry, I overstepped. I should go," he said catching her tone and turned to leave. Shepard sighed.

"Not yet," She looked him directly in the eye, "It wasn't your fault what happened on Eden Prime. You must understand that. You didn't know what would happen and you're in no way responsible for that beacon pulling you in. Are we clear?"

Kaidan nodded, "Crystal Ma'am." With that he exited her cabin. Shepard resumed her meditation trying to decipher the vision, but could help thinking about Kaidan's concern for her.

**…**

Liara was stuck for lack a better term, immobile, unmoving, stationary, but stuck seemed to fit better. The krogan battlemaster who chased her in the bubble wouldn't shut up about how Saren needed her, and how she should come out, despite her insistence that she couldn't. Instead the krogan gave up and began searching for another way into the ruins.

Boredom was setting in. She began to count the rocks in the wall, her pulse, anything to keep her mind busy. After what seemed like maybe a day or more, the geth started to mobilize. _They finally found a way to get me_. However the geth where going to the surface. Maybe there was a problem or they were giving up. That's when gunfire and explosions could be heard, help had arrived. Liara eventually saw the elevator come down, and two humans and Krogan walked out. Liara cried out, "Help, anybody, can you hear me out there? Help I'm trapped behind the Barrier Curtain."

The red haired human woman leading them moved up, "Are you Benezia's daughter?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do any of this? I haven't had contact with my mother in years."

"Your mother is working with the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius." The human woman stated with a little distain at Saren's mention.

"What? I may be my Mother's daughter, but that doesn't mean I go along with everything she does."

"I understand. How do we get you out?" the human woman asked.

"I was trapped in this field when the krogan came for me. If you can find way around then you could power down the barrier." The human woman nodded and started looking. Liara was forced to wait while she could hear gun shots in the distance followed by a very loud hum of the mining laser. After a few minutes a voice sounded from behind her.

"I assume this is the panel." The human woman asked.

"Yes, you can deactivate the barrier using that panel." The human woman reached out and hit a few buttons and the curtain dropped, causing Liara to fall. She was caught by the human man set on the ground.

"Thank you, the elevator should take us up. The squad looked at the elevator. The human man who caught her commented.

"I hope it still works." He said a little apprehensively.

"What scar…" the krogan was cut off by the small earthquake.

"C'mon we better get moving." Liara followed them and activated the key pad. She felt a bit nervous. She'd never been around many humans and never really seen one up close. She wasn't sure how thank them, but she ended up blurting out her thanks anyway.

"Thank for your rescue…" she trailed off hoping they fill in their own names.

"Commander Jane Shepard, this is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Urdnot Wrex. We were tasked with hunting down Saren due his involvement in an attack on a human colony." Liara was surprised to hear this. Why would a Spectre attack a colony? The krogan battlemaster did mention her mother and Saren a few times. The old Prothean elevator reached the top floor. Near the exit however, the krogan battle master who was with the geth walked up, flanked by several destroyers.

"We'll be taking the asari now," the ground shook again.

Shepard unsheathed her longs blades on her back, "Just try it!" she growled.

Liara could believe they were going to fight while the ruin was shaking apart, "This ruin is falling apart if you haven't noticed." She said.

The krogan looked at her, "Exhilarating, isn't it." Liara noticed Shepard nodding in agreement. The battlemaster roared and charged with destoryers at his side. Liara ran to take cover behind an old crate to stay out of the way. She found herself watching the fray. Alenko and Wrex were making short work of the geth. Shepard on the other hand was still fighting with the battlemaster. The two biotics where a force to be reckoned with, slings throws and warps at each other with no difficulty at all. A geth uncloaked next to her, she gasped and tossed warp at it before it could fire. The warp twisted its gun. The geth proceeded to strike at her again only to be caught in a stasis by the lieutenant. He quickly dashed over and hacked off the synthetic's head with his waraxe. He nodded, but another geth decloaked behind him. "Watch out," Liara called and threw a singularly at the geth. It was caught in the field and Kaidan threw a warp tearing it apart with a biotic explosion.

All the geth were down with only the battlemaster left who was bleeding heavily and charged Shepard in one last attempt to kill her. Shepard pulled out her shotgun and fired at the krogan who dropped dead and slid inches away from her feet. The earthquake was intensifying. "We need to go, now!" Shepard shouted and they all started running toward the entrance as fast as they could.

A/N: And you thought Nikita would only be siting at her desk as a glorified receptionist. I'll reveal more of Shepard's past next chapter.


End file.
